


Healing Power

by tigereyes45



Series: Fefemslashweek July 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 2019, Day 3, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I went with all three possible prompts, Magic, OT3, f!morgan - Freeform, fefemslashweek, sword - Freeform, word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: A debate begins about what is more powerful; the Sword, Magic, or Words. Morgan wholeheartedly pushes for magic to win the title of strongest. Yet Cynthia's counterarguments prove thoughtful.





	Healing Power

Severa stands proudly as she carefully withdraws her sword. It comes out with practiced ease. It cuts through the air in Morgan’s direction. The young woman through her tome up in delight.

“Which is stronger magic, or the sword?”

“I would like to suggest you throw words in there as well.” Laurent insists from his seat nearby on a crate.

“You’re not training with us, Laurent! I’m asking Morgan!” 

“But Laurent is right. Words have power, Severa!” Cynthia shouts as she runs over. Morgan starts to wave at her but stops as she trips over the end of her lance. Severa rolls her eyes and sheaths her sword. The swordswoman walks over as Cynthia tries to lift her head back up. There was a cut under her right eye now. Severa wonders how she managed to cut herself during that fall but this was Cynthia. It surely wasn’t the first time the clutz has managed something like that.

“You alright?” Cynthia takes Severa’s hand with a pained smile. The redhead pulls her up with ease. Cynthia bounces a little as she is pulled to her feet.

“I will be. Not my first fall.” She insists as Morgan runs over.

“Cynthia you’re bleeding!”

“I am?”

“Yes, right under your eye. Right there.” Severa softly rubs her thumb over the wound. “It’s shallow. So should seal up soon.” The redhead casually wipes the blood off on her armor chest plate. “Morgan do you know any,”

“Done!” The learning tactician announces as she kisses Cynthia’s cut. It heals instantaneously under her soft lips. “All better?” Morgan asks sweetly as Cynthia blushes. A scarlet red takes over her face in one fell swoop. Severa couldn’t remember her face ever being that red before.

“See magic can heal! You’re hurt bam! Magic!” Morgan explains optimistically. Little sparks shoot from her fingertips at the bam.

“If you don’t have a tome or a staff then you’re magic is rather weak. That’s when someone with a sword can strike. In one swift blow, they can destroy you. Magic is wielded by few. Anyone can pick up a sharp weapon.” Severa insists as she wraps an arm around Cynthia.

“Blunt weapons can kill.” the cheerful blonde chimes in. “Although I still think words are the best weapon.” She shifts a little so her ponytail was touching Severa’s. One thing the three girls had learned early on in their relationship was how Cynthia liked to be touching one if not both of them. She grew anxious if she was away from them for too long. She claims it is from their world. How she used to suffer from nightmares about everyone being gone. Of having no one there. They imagined her coming to this world and being separated from everybody else for a few years didn’t really help.

“You can use magic by touching a tome, but you have to say the name for the spell to work!”

“Most spells anyways,” Laurent adds from the comfort of his crate.

Severa shoots him a glare. Morgan pushes on with the topic.

“But Cynthia words can’t heal wounds.”

“Yes, they can. How did you feel when you found your father? When he promised to help you recover your memories? As if a weight was gone, right? His words helped you. Healed you a bit! Severa, how about when you saved your friend? The mercenary who just wanted to go home. You convinced him with your words. You saved his life with them and prevented a wound his absence would have given his family! Your words saved him!” Cynthia continues as Morgan taps her chin. Honestly, Severa’s two little balls of optimism were so easily convinced.

“But words can’t stop a weapon. If I cut you with my sword shouting, ‘No!’ won’t stop the blade from moving.”

“It might. If my shouts could cause you to stop.”

“I think she has you beat Severa.”

“Cynthia does indeed make a strong case.”

“Of course you would back words as the strongest. When are you not reading Laurent?”

“When I’m conducting experiments.” He answers dryly.

Severa sighs and lets Cynthia go. “If I agree can we get back to training?”

“Yep!” The two other girls agree.

“Fine. Words are strongest. Now let's see if you can stop my sword with them.”

“She won’t have to! My magic will stop you!” Morgan announces with a wave of her hands. She does a silly pose Owain had taught her. Cynthia laughs and Severa couldn’t help but smile. Both of them kiss Morgan’s cheeks. A beet blush flushes her cheeks. They share one last smile before taking back to training. The rest of the day passed with Morgan and Severa actually training as Cynthia just shouted her new names for her attacks at them. It all went by rather peacefully. Which Laurent made a note of in his journal.

*note* Could flirting be a way of improving one’s performance during training?

*answer* For some yes. More research needed. Results to be delivered to Robin.


End file.
